Misery Loves Its Company
by Lala Insane
Summary: When everything goes wrong and Kagome finally gives up on Inuyasha, she finds none other than Lord Sesshomaru in a most unlikely situation. Or are they destined to fail? Based off the song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_"Listen close as we wait for sound to go..._

_It's true. We are destined to fail._

_There is a problem here with our society._

_The absence of my tears is my sobriety._

_I have a growing fear and you're not helping me."_

The words echoed in my head before I looked up to see the weather change around me that turned the sky as dark as my mood. I relentlessly trudged through the rain and mud. Inuyasha had hurt me again and I wondered why I continued to stay with him. He was always talking about Kikyo and how he wished he could have saved her. Today he had even gone as far to yell at me and say, "I wish you were more like Kikyo!"

My heart had felt the cold knife of betrayal stab through it as tears stung my eyes. I refused to cry nonetheless which made me one step closer to being stronger. Inuyasha instilled a growing fear in me that there was no hope for me. He definitely wasn't helping my situation. It was always obvious, I guessed, that we were destined to fail.

I lingered in Inuyasha's forest, not sure if I should proceed in going home as I had planned because Inuyasha would only win. I listened to the sound of the rain and also the sound of... A twig snapping? I turned to the sound and began to investigate.

There was no sign that anyone had been there and no persons to be found when I walked into a nearby clearing. That is until I looked up into the magnificent trees around me only to find someone much more magnificent. "Lord Sesshomaru," I breathed.

There was a great silence then and it seemed that we were both shocked to see each other which made us both wait. My ears strained to pick up any sort of noise from him, but he remained silent as we watched each other. He appeared before me with his normal impassive face that would inspire fear in most people.

"Miko... Why do you roam the forest alone?" he asked in his silky monotone voice. "And what has that mutt done this time?"

His words shocked me at first because he almost seemed to care about my situation, but then the thought struck me that he might just hate Inuyasha more than he hated humans. I looked up at him and said, "I was about to go home, what about you? Where's Rin and Jaken?"

"I had other business to attend to today," he said cryptically.

"I see," I said quietly in return before I cast a nervous look around. "Well I guess I'll be going."

"My business is with you, Miko." His words froze me in my tracks and made my eyes widen.

"I doubt that!" I exclaimed when I regained some sense. "You must be looking for someone else. There's nothing that I could possibly help you with!"

"I require your healing powers," he stated.

"Oh," is how I smartly replied. I looked up at him and then to his left arm which had been renewed a little before Naraku's death. I narrowed my eyes in confusion before I looked at his face again.

"For Rin," he explained after a second of silence.

"Uh, is it necessary for me to come with you right this second?" I asked as I shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Unless there is something you must do?" he asked as he raised a single slender silver brow.

"I just have to get my things and let my friends know I'm leaving," I said before I turned slowly in the direction of the village. Suddenly strong arms lifted me off my feet and began racing towards the village.

"The faster you attain your possessions, the better." He looked down at me dangerously as if daring me to object, which I didn't. I looked away from his piercing gaze and down to my hands which were clutching his kimono in a death grip at the moment. I quickly loosened my grip and blushed a deep pink. He was holding me the same way Inuyasha sometimes did, but for some reason it felt way more intimate this time. I blocked any further thoughts on the subject and before I knew it Sesshomaru was setting me gracefully upon my feet in the center of the village.

I had to give him credit; he was way faster than Inuyasha ever was. I smiled tentatively up at him before I spoke. "I'll be right back, so just wait here for a moment if you don't mind," I said while rushing inside of Kaede's hut and grabbing my backpack. I looked around the hut to see three pairs of surprised eyes and thankfully none of them belonged to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, is that Lord Sesshomaru out there?" Sango asked as she peeked around the door frame at him.

"Yah, apparently he needs my help," I replied casually, hiding my excitement behind a cool facade.

"Lady Kagome, are you sure this is a wise decision?" Miroku questioned as he stood before me with his staff in hand.

"Are you leaving with Lord Sesshomaru because of what Inuyasha said?" Shippo chimed in with the questions.

"You shouldn't act so rationally! I mean, he is a Lord after all," Miroku said, oblivious to the insult he just uttered.

"Leaving suddenly with a demon Lord and all, wouldn't that seem sketchy?" Sango added.

"I don't care what you guys say, I'm going and that's final." I huffed and walked to the door without looking back but uttered a single phrase before leaving. "I guess I'm the only one who can see the truth."

Sesshomaru was waiting in the same spot I had left him and I noticed there was a slight change in his facial features that made him look almost curious.

"Miko," he said almost tauntingly before continuing, "Are you sure this is wise?" he asked and suddenly it clicked.

"You heard that whole conversation?" I exclaimed while turning pink.

"Yes," he replied calmly before leaning closer to me, "Are you the least bit worried about your reputation, Miko?"

"Why? Should I?" I asked incredulously.

"Technically speaking, you will be leaving, a Miko, with this Sesshomaru, a Youkai Lord no less," he stated smoothly in a honey filled tone.

"Well I- You see- It's just that- Oh I give up," I said loudly as I threw my hands into the air in exasperation. "I don't really care what people think, to answer your question."

"An admirable trait," he commented coolly before sweeping me off my feet gallantly again.

**First chapter down! Thanks for reading! I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again!**

**-Lala 3**


	2. Beat But Far From Broken!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_"Am I the only one who realizes it's true?_

_Beat but I'm not broken._

_Guide me through with your hand._

_Lead with your words spoken._

_Show me how to listen."_

Inuyasha had won. It was true that I had been worn down by him and that maybe I had been a little rash by leaving so quickly, but this wasn't about me. This adventure of sorts was for Rin, an innocent, and I wasn't about to turn her away, even if Lord Sesshomaru was supposed to be the enemy. I looked up at said demon that was now gracefully gliding through the forest and smiled slightly at him. He truly cared for Rin even if he wouldn't admit it.

I dragged my eyes away from his face as soon as he noticed my gaze on his face. I decided to try and talk to him again and started by asking, "So, what happened to Rin?"

"She was attacked by a demon while I was elsewhere." His voice was low and a little less monotone than usual. He looked down at me again at the same time I looked up at him and for a moment there was spark of electricity between us. No sooner had I done a double take of his face before he set me almost abruptly on my feet in the midst of a small camp.

"My Lord, you have returned!" Jaken cried as he jumped up from his spot next to A-Un. "Why have you brought Inuyasha's wench with you, my Lor-!"

Sesshomaru silenced him with a quick blow to his head with a rock and then turned to me. "See to Rin," he said while pointing to the mat where the little girl laid.

Her shoulder was stained deep red and her breathing was shallow. I leaned down and quickly pulled the cloth away from her wound to find several punctures in her pale white skin that formed the shape of a demon's grin. My fingers brushed over the reddened flesh before a glow of blue light enveloped them. I watched as the marred skin became smooth again and felt relieved when the color came back to her cheeks and she opened her eyes.

"Lady Kagome?" she asked tiredly.

"Everything's going to be ok now Rin. Just sit back and get some more rest, okay?" I smiled down at her as she sighed and closed her eyes once more. Sesshomaru was at my side then, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be good as new when she wakes."

"I wish to speak with you," he said quietly as if not to wake Rin and added, "Privately."

"About?" I asked in return as I stood to face him. He was hiding something behind his golden eyes that made them seem to glow.

"You shall see," he said while walking into the forest with me at his heels. "Do you wish to return to Inuyasha?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked while kicking a rock on the ground and almost losing my footing. To my surprise, Sesshomaru steadied me before continuing.

"Even so, this Sesshomaru would expect an answer, Miko." He glanced at me.

"I don't know anymore." I turned my gaze to the ground again and then I peeked at him through my hair.

"Shall I rephrase? Are you content with him?" he asked quieter.

"No, honestly, I'm not," I admitted finally. "Why does it matter?"

"This Sesshomaru has decided to request your presence on the return to the castle." He stopped walking now to face me.

"Me? Accompany you? To your castle? Under what circumstances?" I asked, shocked and excited at the same time.

"To see to the well being of the child," he said replied slowly, "And to seek satisfaction."

"To seek satisfaction?" I asked and then felt his forehead bravely to see if he was ok. "Hm, you don't seem to be running a fever of any kind."

"I'm not ill, Miko," he said in a flat tone. "If you decide to accompany this Sesshomaru, it is only just that you should be content in doing so."

My eyes grew wide before I said, "I must be dreaming."

"Heaven hath no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he said quietly. "I assure you, you are not dreaming. Returning you to Inuyasha would be his death, and that, Miko, is my job."

"You're quite dashing, you know that, right?" I asked as I smiled up at him which I swear he smiled in return. We walked until we got to a narrow stony path that had 'Kagome's death trap' written all over it. Sesshomaru gracefully walked up the path ahead of me, but I was not so fortunate. On my third step up the path I tripped on a rock that I swear came out of nowhere! I braced myself for the impact but instead felt a firm hand grasp my arm and rebalance me. I looked up at Sesshomaru as time seemed to stop.

"Watch your step, Miko," he said almost mockingly with a small smile gracing his lips. Surprisingly he reached down to grasp my hand in a strong grip and then slowly guided me all the way to the end of the treacherous path, catching me every time I tripped or stumbled.

When he finally let of my hand I looked up at him bashfully and said, "Thank you." He nodded silently and then continued to walk.

"What is your choice?" he finally asked me as we reached a river bank.

"I would be honored to come with you, Lord Sesshomaru. Only if you're sure it's what you want," I said to him, giving him the choice.

"This Sesshomaru is never unsure in his actions," he said, making me roll my eyes. There was a moment of silence then before he spoke again. "I come here often."

"You really must enjoy this place," I said as I took in the river that flowed peacefully into a pooling lake only yards away from where they stood.

"Come with me," he said while holding his hand out to me. I took it without hesitation and found myself pulled into his arms and lifted above most of the trees. I found myself looking out upon a sunset painted sky which was so beautiful that it made me gasp.

"It's so beautiful," I said breathlessly.

"Quiet, Miko, and listen to the sounds of the forest," he whispered into my ear as he kept one arm around my waist to support me.

I watched the sun sink lower into the sky, listened to the mournful sound of a song bird bidding its goodbye to the daylight, and then I looked up at Sesshomaru. I was shocked to see his eyes burning bright gold and staring straight into mine. For once, there was nothing to be said and slowly, ever so slowly, I watched him lean down and place a gentle kiss upon my lips.

In that moment, there was no sound and no beautiful sunset. There was just him and I. And in that moment there was definitely no Inuyasha...

**Thanks for reading and also for the great reviews! Please continue to read and hopefully review! Thanks again!**

-**Lala 3**


End file.
